Kinder der Zeit
Die Crew der Defiant findet einen von einer Energiebarriere umgebenen Planeten. Von den Bewohnern erfahren sie, dass die Defiant vor 200 Jahren auf diesem Planeten abstürzte. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Kira berichtet vom Ende der Beziehung mit Shakaar In der Offiziersmesse erklärt Dax gegenüber Odo und Kira, dass sie es kaum erwarten kann, wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett zu schlafen, da die Kojen auf der Defiant sehr unbequem sind. Sofort entgegnet Kira, dass ihr ein Wochenende im golianischen Spa gefallen würde. Darauf erwidert Dax, dass sie und Shakaar sich einfach fortstehlen sollten, wenn sie zurück auf der Station sind. Nun erklärt Kira, dass die beiden sich nicht mehr sehen. Dies stößt bei Odo auf offene Ohren und er will wissen, seit wann das der Fall ist. Die Bajoranerin erklärt, dass sie sich vor einer Woche trennten. Dax erklärt, dass sie nun auch versteht, weshalb Kira in letzter Zeit so bedrückt war. Die Frau entgegnet, dass sie Shakaar vermisst, doch dann erklärt sie, dass die beiden bei ihrem letzten Besuch auf Bajor den Kenda-Schrein aufsuchten, um die Propheten zu fragen, ob sie dafür bestimmt sind, denselben Weg zu gehen. Die Antwort lautete nein. Dax ist überrascht, dass Kira so abgeklärt mit der Situation umgeht. Darauf erwidert Kira, dass zwei Personen entweder füreinander bestimmt sind oder eben nicht. Doch das sieht Dax anders. Sie glaubt, dass jede Beziehung funktionieren kann, wenn beide es wirklich wollen. Dann schauen beide Odo an, der stotternd erklärt, dass er nicht sicher ist, ob er zu dem Thema eine Meinung hat. Dann steht er auf und erklärt, dass er sich regenerieren muss. Erstaunt fragt Kira Dax, ob Odo ein Problem hat. Die Trill entgegnet, dass der Wechselbalg sich doch immer unwohl bei dieser Art von Gesprächen fühlt. Dem stimmt Kira nickend zu. Als Odo die Offiziersmesse verlässt, braucht er einige Momente, um die Nachricht zu verdauen. thumb|Dax entdeckt ein neues Forschungsobjekt Auf der Brücke der Defiant bietet ein Sternenflottenoffizier Captain Sisko einen Raktajino an, doch der lehnt mit dem Hinweis ab, dass er sich einzuschränken versucht. Der Offizier geht weiter zu Chief O'Brien, der gerade mit Kira redet und überreicht ihm einen Raktajino. Der Chief berichtet, dass er versucht Molly ein Puppenhaus zu bauen. Zwar, so der Mann, war das Haus selbst leicht zu bauen, allerdings hat er Probleme mit der Einrichtung und glaubt, dass er selbst mit Mikrodrehbank nicht rechtzeitig fertig werden wird. Lachend erwidert Kira, dass die Puppen damit wohl noch etwas auf die Möbel warten müssen. Dann setzt sich die Bajoranerin an ihre Station. Nun berichtet Dax, dass sie interessante Werte aus einem nahegelegenen Sonnensystem empfängt. Sofort erkundigt sich Worf, was das für Werte sind. Dax entgegnet, dass es sich um eine Art Energiebarriere handelt, die den vierten Planeten umgibt. Sofort erklärt Kira, dass es durch die Interferenz schwer zu erkennen ist, allerdings hält sie es für möglich, dass es auf der Oberfläche Lebensformen gibt. Dies weckt das Interesse von Dax, die gerne wissen will, wie sich die Lebensformen an die Quantenfluktuation innerhalb der Barriere angepasst haben. Der Chief ist nicht so begeistert und will sich dies lieber beim nächsten Besuch im Gamma-Quadranten ansehen. Doch die Trill entgegnet, dass es dann zu spät sein wird, da sich die Intensität der Interferenz sich so schnell erhöht, dass eine Untersuchung in wenigen Wochen nicht mehr möglich ist. Doch auch Sisko will lieber nach Hause. Allerdings bleibt die Trill hartnäckig. Sie erklärt, dass ihr bewusst ist, dass alle nach Hause wollen, doch dies, so die Frau, wird ihre einzige Möglichkeit sein, sich den Planeten anzuschauen. Nun will Sisko wissen, ob es wirklich ungefährlich ist, durch die Interferenz zu fliegen. Dax ist davon überzeugt, dass es mit einer Modifikation der Schilde ein sanfter Flug werden wird. Nun genehmigt Sisko, einen kurzen Überblick über die Situation, er stellt jedoch klar, dass man nicht auf den Planeten beamen wird, wenn es dort nur ein paar Pilze gibt. Sofort erkundigt sich Dax, was passiert, wenn es intelligente Pilze sind. thumb|Kira wird von Entladung getroffen Daraufhin fliegt die Defiant zu dem Planeten. Kira erklärt, dass sie sich der Barriere nähern. Sisko fordert daraufhin den Alten Mann auf, in die Barriere zu fliegen und Dax folgt dem Befehl. Als die Defiant in die Barriere fliegt, wird das Schiff durchgeschüttelt. Dax versucht die Schildharmonik zu justieren, um das Schütteln zu kompensieren. Doch die Änderungen bringen nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Der Chief berichtet, dass sich die Quantenfluktuationen intensivieren. Es kommt zu Explosionen und Entladungen auf dem Schiff. Dax kann ihre Hände noch von der Konsole nehmen, aber Kira wird von einer der Entladungen getroffen. Dann ist das Schiff durch die Barriere und der Flug beruhigt sich. Sofort geht Sisko zu Kira und erkundigt sich, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Die Bajoranerin erwidert, dass sich nichts hat, doch Sisko will trotzdem Dr. Bashir holen. Allerdings wiegelt Kira ab und erklärt, dass es ihr gut geht. In diesem Moment berichtet O'Brien, dass die Trägheitsdämpfer ausgefallen sind und die Gyromagnetischen Stabilisatoren depolarisiert wurden. Dann rückt er mit der schlechten Nachricht heraus, dass sie vorerst nicht wieder weg kommen. Daraufhin erinnert Sisko Dax, dass sie ihm einen sanften Flug versprochen hatte. thumb|Miranda O'Brien und Yadrin Dax begrüßen Sisko In diesem Moment kommt eine Kommunikationsanfrage von der Oberfläche des Planeten herein. Worf erklärt, dass es einige verstreute Siedlungen auf der südlichen Halbinsel des Planeten gibt. Es gibt dort laut dem Klingonen etwa 8.000 Einwohner, bei denen es sich zum größten Teil um Menschen handelt. Sofort lässt Sisko die Nachricht auf den Schirm stellen. Kaum erscheinen die Gesichter einer Frau und eines Mannes von dem Planeten auf dem Bildschirm, begrüßt die Frau den Captain auch schon mit Namen. Verwundert fragt der Captain, weshalb sie seinen Namen kennen, woraufhin die Frau erklärt, dass sie das Schiff erwartet haben. Fragend schaut Sisko die beiden an, worauf der Mann auf dem Bildschirm erklärt, dass es eine lange Geschichte ist und er schlägt vor, dass Sisko und die Anderen einfach herunter kommen sollen, um bei ein paar Gläsern Raktajino darüber zu reden. Dann hält der Mann inne und erklärt, dass er vergaß, dass Sisko versuchte, sich einzuschränken. Erstaunt sieht Dax Sisko nun an. Wenig später beamen Sisko, Dax, Worf und O'Brien auf den Planeten vor den Augen der vielen verwunderten Personen auf dem Planeten. Die vier schauen sich um, als die beiden Personen, die sie schon auf dem Bildschirm gesehen haben, sich ihnen nähern. Dann stellt sich die Frau als Miranda O'Brien vor. Erstaunt schauen sich der Chief und Worf an. Dann nennt der Mann seinen Namen und erklärt er heißt Yedrin Dax. Dies erstaunt vor allem Jadzia und auch Sisko schaut sie fragend an. Nachdem sich das erste Erstaunen gelegt hat, will Sisko wissen, was diese ganzen Zufälle zu bedeuten haben. Miranda beginnt zu erzählen, dass die Siedlung von der Crew eines Raumschiffs der Sternenflotte gegründet wurde, das vor zweihundert Jahren auf dem Planeten abstürzte. Dann führt sie aus, dass es für die Leute um Sisko schwer sein wird, dies zu akzeptieren, allerdings, so die Frau weiter, war dieses Schiff die Defiant. Das Schiff wird in zwei Tagen, wenn Sisko und die Anderen von dem Planeten abreisen und die Energiebarriere zu durchfliegen versuchen, zweihundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit zurückgeworfen. Durch den Unfall wird die Crew auf dem Planeten stranden und sie werden die Gründer der Siedlung. Dann stellt sie klar, dass alle, die sie hier sehen, die Nachfahren der Crew der Defiant sind. Akt I: Yedrins Plan thumb|Yedrin versucht Sisko zu überzeugen Yedrin fordert nun Jadzia auf, ihn zu scannen, um zu beweisen, dass er den Dax-Symbionten in sich trägt. Sofort holt die Trill ihren Tricorder hervor und untersucht den Mann. Dann kann sie es bestätigen. Er trägt den Symbionten. Nun erklärt der Mann, dass man den Symbionten seit mehr als drei Generationen an die Nachfahren von Jadzia weitergibt und voller Stolz gibt er an, dass er sich an alle von ihnen erinnert, so als wäre es gestern gewesen. Dann fährt er fort und erklärt, dass Mirandas DNS im Wesentlichen der des Chiefs entspricht und dass die Jadzua auch dies mit einem Scan bestätigen könnte. Erneut führt die Frau einen Scan durch und erklärt dann, dass Miranda eine O'Brien ist, woraufhin die Frau entgegnet, dass sie zudem eine Tannenbaum ist. Sofort will der Chief wissen, ob sie wirklich Fähnrich Tannenbaum aus dem Maschinenraum meint. Yedrin bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass der Chief und Rita zehn Jahre nach dem Absturz heirateten. Er stellt klar, dass sie in der Vergangenheit auf dem Planeten festsaßen, und es keinen Weg zurück gab. Somit hatte der Chief auch keine Chance mehr, seine Familie wiederzusehen. Der Chief, so Yedrin weiter, war der letzte, der die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, doch zum Schluss sah auch er ein, dass er sich auf dem Planeten eine neue Existenz aufbauen musste. Skeptisch schaut Sisko den Mann an, der nun erklärt, dass er den Gesichtsausdruck kennt. Yedris weiß, dass sie Sisko trotz aller Wahrheit noch nicht überzeugen konnte. Dann bietet er dem Captain an, etwas zu erzählen, was nur Curzon weiß. Er will wissen, ob Sisko sich noch an die Tänzerin auf der Pelios-Station erinnert. Als er ins Detail gehen will, erklärt Sisko, dass ihm dies reicht. In diesem Moment tritt ein Junge aus der Menge und fragt Worf, ob er der Sohn von Mogh ist. Erstaunt dreht sich der Klingone zu dem Jungen und bestätigt dann dessen Annahme. Daraufhin will der Junge wissen, ob Worf wirklich jemanden nur durch ansehen töten kann. Nach kurzem Überlegen erwidert der Klingone, dass er dazu durchaus in der Lage ist, sofern er verärgert ist. Vorsichtig tritt der Junge daraufhin von zurück in die Gruppe der anderen Bewohner des Planeten. Miranda schlägt nun vor, in eines der Gebäude der Siedlung zu gehen. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass es noch vieles zu bereden gibt. Daraufhin folgen die Sternenflottenoffiziere. thumb|Molly und Lisa lernen von Quark In einem der Gebäude sitzen zwei Mädchen an einem Schreibtisch. Sie schreiben auf, was sie auf einem Bildschirm von einer Nachbildung von Quark gesagt bekommen. Als Miranda und Yedrin mit den Offizieren eintreten, erklärt die Frau, dass das der Versammlungsraum ist und dieser auch als Unterrichtsraum eingesetzt wird. Die Ankömmlinge hören etwas schmunzelnd mit an, was der Quark auf dem Bildschirm zu sagen hat. Als dessen Text zu Ende ist, erklärt Yedrin, dass Jadzia das Unterrichtsprogramm gestaltete und das Abbild von Quark den Sicherheitslogbüchern der Defiant entnahm. Er erklärt, dass er schon immer fand, dass Quark auf Grund seines Zahlengeschicks ein ausgezeichneter Mathematiklehrer sei. Nun beugt sich Jadzia zu einem der Mädchen, die offensichtlich ein Trill. Die Frau macht ihr ein Kompliment und erklärt, dass ihre Flecken sehr schön sind. Das Mädchen, das den Namen Lisa trägt, erklärt, dass die meisten in ihrer Familie die Flecken nicht haben, da ihre Vorfahren zum Teil Menschen waren. Ihre Mutter, so das Mädchen, sagt, dass sie etwas Besonderes seien. Nun schaltet sich das andere Mädchen in das Gespräch ein und erklärt, dass die Flecken nur genetisch bedingt sind, so wie die Wülste, die bei einem Bewohner des Planeten namens Torvin auftreten. Sofort wirft Lisa dem anderen Mädchen, das Molly heißt, Neid vor. Als Miles den Namen Molly hört, wird er stutzig. Sofort erklärt Yedrin, dass viele auf dem Planeten so heißen, da der Name in der Linie der O'Briens weitergegeben wurde. Nun erklärt Miranda Molly, dass es sich bei Miles um einen ihrer Vorfahren handelt. Der Chief fühlt sich dabei sehr unwohl. Dann lenkt er das Gespräch mit Yedrin auf ein anderes Thema und will wissen, was die Bewohner aus der Defiant retten konnten. Der Mann entgegnet, dass es möglich war, einen portablen Generator, einen Replikator, sowie ein paar Phaser, Tricorder und noch einige Kleinigkeiten zu bergen. Worf will wissen, ob jemals versucht wurde, ein Notsignal zu senden. Doch Yedrin erinnert ihn daran, dass der Absturz vor zweihundert Jahren stattfand und damals das Wurmloch noch nicht entdeckt war. Damals, so der Mann weiter, gab es keinen Weg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. Lisa merkt an, dass ihre Vorfahren sich entschlossen, den Planeten zu ihrer neuen Heimat zu machen. Daraufhin erklärt Molly, dass der Winter bevor stand und sie ein Obdach brauchten. Nun erklärt Lisa, dass das Gebäude, in dem sie sich befinden, das älteste Gebäude auf dem Planeten ist und zu Beginn alle 48 in diesem Raum schlafen mussten. Das verwundert Sisko, da sie eigentlich 49 Personen sind. Nun gibt Yedrin an, dass Kira einige Wochen nach dem Absturz starb, da die Energieentladung, die sie auf der Brücke der Defiant abbekam, ihre Nervenbahnen verletzten und Julian die Möglichkeiten fehlten, ihr auf der Defiant zu helfen. Nun bietet Lisa den Offizieren an, zu sehen, wo sie begraben wurde. Jadzia entgegnet, dass sie es sich villeicht später anschauen wollen. Unterdessen schickt Miranda die beiden Mädchen aus dem Gebäude, um ihren Eltern zu helfen, da nun Pflanzzeit ist. Daraufhin verabschieden sich Lisa und Molly und verlassen den Raum. thumb|Yedrins Plan Nachdem die Kinder den Raum verlassen haben, weist Sisko darauf hin, dass sie Kira wohl zur Behandlung nach Deep Space 9 bringen müssen, sobald die Defiant wieder funktionsfähig ist. Yedrin gibt sich verständnisvoll, woraufhin Sisko erklärt, dass sie nun, wo man von den Ereignissen weiß, die zu dem Unfall führten, versuchen müssen, diese zu verhindern. Worf gibt zu bedenken, dass dadurch die Zeitlinie der Leute auf dem Planeten kollabiert und all das um sie herum aufhören wird zu existieren. Doch Yedrin hat eine andere Idee. Dann stellt er seinen Plan vor, der darauf basiert, was mit Kira passiert ist. Er zeigt auf einem Bildschirm an, dass die Entladung einen Subraumverdopplungseffekt bewirkte. Dadurch, so Yedrin weiter, hatte jedes Molekül in ihrem Körper ein entsprechendes Quantenduplikat. Für kurze Zeit gab es daraufhin zwei Kiras. Er geht davon aus, dass man den Effekt verstärken kann, wenn man bestimmte Änderungen in den Systemen der Defiant vornimmt. Es sollte damit möglich sein, ein Quantenduplikat des gesamten Schiffes zu erzeugen. Wenn das Schiff dann auf die temporale Anomalie trifft, so Yedrin weiter, wird die Kopie in die Vergangenheit geworfen, während das Original zurück zur Station fliegen kann. Um alles richtig zu verstehen, will O'Brien wissen, ob das bedeuten soll, dass dadurch die Defiant auf der einen Seite nach Hause kommt und auf der anderen Seite, die Zeitlinie bestehen bleibt. Yedrin bestätigt dies. Nun will Sisko die Meinung von Jadzia dazu hören. Die Frau entgegnet, dass es ein Versuch wert wäre. Darauf berichtet Yedrin, dass die Defiant den Logbüchern zu Folge, die er aus dem Wrack geborgen hatte, 39 Stunden nachdem sie im Orbit des Planeten auftauchte, auf die Anomalie stieß. Worf entgegnet, dass sie genau dasselbe machen müssen, wenn der Plan funktionieren soll. Yedrim fügt hinzu, dass derzeit auf dem Planeten etwa 8.000 Menschen leben und dies die einzige Chance ist, die sie haben. Nun fordert der Captain Jadzia auf, schnellstmöglich eine vollständige Bewertung zu erstellen. Sollte der Plan funktionsfähig sein, so Sisko weiter, so soll sie sofort die erforderlichen Änderungen einleiten. Nun legt Yedrin einen Arm auf die Schulter des Captains und bedankt sich bei ihm. thumb|Bashir untersucht Kira Während Dr. Bashir auf der Krankenstation Kira untersucht, erklärt er, dass es auf dem Planeten nur so von Bashirs wimmelt. Darauf entgegnet die Bajoranerin, dass es dann wohl besser wäre, wenn sie auf der Defiant bliebe. Dann erkundigt sie sich, wie es Odo geht. Der Doktor erklärt, dass es ihm soweit ganz gut geht und teilt mit, dass er wegen der Quantenfluktuation in der Barriere seine Form nicht halten kann. Aus diesem Grund stellt der Arzt den Formwandler in eine Stasiskammer. Dann erklärt er, dass Odo so gut wie neu sein wird, wenn sie den Orbit des Planeten verlassen. Nun kommt Bashir auf Kira zu sprechen und teilt ihr mit, dass sie sich einer vollständigen Induktion der Nervenbahnen unterziehen muss, sobald sie wieder auf der Station sind. Das kann die Bajoranerin gar nicht verstehen, da sie sich nach eigenem Empfinden gut fühlt. Doch der Doktor stellt klar, dass dies nur daran liegt, dass das Nervengewebe noch nicht mit der Zersetzung begonnen hat. Er verspricht ihr jedoch, dass sie am Ende auf seinem Operationstisch landen wird. Dann geht er zur Tür der Krankenstation. Sofort will Kira wissen, wohin der Mann will. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er auf die Oberfläche will, um ein paar Bashirs zu treffen und verlässt den Raum. Die Idee davon bringt Kira zum Lächeln. thumb|Odo gesteht Kira seine Liebe Nun steht die Bajroanerin vom Bett in der Krankenstation auf. Sie geht zu der kleinen Stasiskammer, in der sich Odo befindet und schaut diese an. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür zur Krankenstation und ein sichtlich veränderter Odo tritt ein. Er begrüßt Kira und die Bajoranerin ist sichtlich überrascht. Der Wechselbalg erklärt, dass er sofort auf das Schiff kam, als er hörte, Kira wäre da. Doch die Frau geht nicht darauf ein. Sie wundert sich nur, wie er es schafft, seine Form zu halten. Odo berichtet, dass er vor langer Zeit lernte, den Effekten der Barriere entgegenzuwirken. Dann geht er auf Kira zu und sagt ihr, dass es schön ist, sie zu sehen. Mittlerweile fällt Kira auf, dass Odo anders als sonst aussieht, woraufhin dieser entgegnet, dass er im Laufe der Jahre besser im Formwandeln wurde. Dann berührt er das Gesicht der Frau und gibt an, dass sie so schön ist, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er erklärt, dass er sich all die Zeit nach ihrer Stimme und ihrem Lächeln sehnte. Die Bajoranerin versteht nicht und will wissen, was in Odo gefahren ist. Nun offenbart sich Odo der Frau und teilt ihr mit, dass es etwas gibt, was sie wissen muss. Es handelt sich um etwas, was er ihr seit 200 Jahren sagen will. Er lässt Kira wissen, dass er sie liebt und immer geliebt hat. Erstaunt über die Worte blickt Kira den Wechselbalg an. Akt II: Begegnungen thumb|Kira ist von Odos Liebe überrascht Nach einigen Sekunden geht Kiras Verwunderung in ein Lächeln über. Dann fragt sie, wie sie es verstehen darf, dass Odo sie liebt. Der Mann möchte nun wissen, ob dies wirklich so schwer zu glauben ist. Nach einem kurzen Moment entgegnet die Frau, dass sie nie wusste, dass Odo so für sie empfindet, woraufhin der Wechselbalg erwidert, dass er alles erdenkliche tat, um es vor ihr zu verbergen. Sichtlich erschüttert erklärt die Bajoranerin, dass es funktioniert hat. Dann will sie wissen, weshalb er nie etwas sagte. Darauf entgegnet Odo, dass er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Kira dasselbe für ihn empfinden würde, wie er für sie und er gesteht, dass er Angst hatte, das kaputt zu machen, was sie hatten, nämlich ihre Freundschaft. Er gibt an, dass ihre Freundschaft ihm viel bedeutete und nun als er Kiras Zurückhaltung bemerkt, bedauert er, dass er es ihr nun gesagt hat. Doch Kira erklärt, dass dies nicht der Grund für ihre Zurückhaltung ist, sondern dass sie an all die Augenblicke dachte, in der Odo ihr eine Hilfe mit Shakaar oder Vedek Bareil war. Ihr ist klar, dass es für ihn sicher hart war, mit anzuhören, wie sie ständig über einen anderen Mann redete. Der Wechselbalg bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass es nicht gerade schön war, teilt ihr aber dann mit, dass er ihr stets ein guter Freund sein wollte. Kira entgegnet, dass er das war. Nun erklärt Odo, dass er nicht mit der Erwartung auf das Schiff kam, dass sie sich in seine Arme werfen würde, allerdings erinnert er sie daran, dass sie in zwei Tagen abreisen und er sie dann nie wieder sehen wird. Aus diesem Grund, so der Mann weiter, hegt er nur den Wunsch, dass sie etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Er erklärt, dass Gaia ein zauberhafter Ort ist und er will ihr alles zeigen. Nach kurzem Überlegen, stimmt Kira zu. Die Antwort bringt ein Lächeln auf Odos Gesicht. thumb|Sisko hält einen seiner Nachfahren Auf dem Planeten zeigt man Sisko ein kleines Kind. Miranda findet, dass der Kleine die gleichen Augen hat, wie der Captain. Sisko nimmt den Jungen in die Arme und lächelt dabei. In diesem Moment meldet sich Dax aus dem Maschinenraum der Defiant. Sie erklärt, dass sie gute Nachrichten hat und berichtet, dass sie die Sensorenlogbücher des Schiffes vom Absturz durchgesehen hat. Ihrer Meinung nach würde der Plan, ein Duplikat der Definat zu erzeugen, funktionieren. Der Captain ist begeistert von den Aussichten und spielt weiter mit dem Kind in seinen Armen. Yedrin, der mit Dax auf der Defiant ist, hört das Kind und ist der Ansicht, dass Sisko wohl alle Hände voll zu tun hat. Der Captain bestätigt dies, woraufhin Jadzia erklärt, dass sie ihn auf dem Laufenden halten werden. thumb|Die Söhne von Mogh Später schaut sich Worf die Wasserversorgung der Siedlung an. Als Dr. Bashir den Klingonen sieht, will er wissen, ob der Mann durstig ist. Worf entgegnet, dass der Captain ihn bat, die Infrastruktur der Siedlung zu begutachten, um den Leuten die entsprechenden Materialien, die sie benötigen, zu überlassen. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass er das Gleiche in der Klinik tat und dort auf einen seiner Nachfahren traf. Er erklärt, dass es sich dabei um seine Ur-Ur-Ur-Urenkelin handelt, die Ärztin ist. Dann teilt der Doktor mit, dass sie viel Wirbel um ihn machte und seine heilenden Hände auf Gaia wohl Legende wären. Die beiden werden von dem Jungen unterbrochen, der zuvor Worf nach dessen Identität gefragt hatte. Der Junge erklärt, dass nun die Klingonen kommen. Und tatsächlich treffen in diesem Moment drei Personen ein, von denen zwei keine Wülste auf der Stirn und einer eine schwach ausgeprägte Wulst hat. Sie begrüßen Worf mit einem „Q'apla“. Der Offizier erwidert den Gruß. Dann erklärt der Anführer der drei, der keine Wulst auf der Stirn hat, dass sie die Söhne von Mogh sind. Sofort entgegnet Worf, dass sie damit wohl seine Nachfahren sind. Der Anführer der Gruppe stellt klar, dass dies für einige durch ihr Blut bei anderen durch ihre eigene Wahl zutrifft. Er stellt klar, dass ihre Herzen klingonisch sind und sie als Krieger leben, so wie Worf es ihnen vor langer Zeit lehrte. Nun erklärt der Junge, der immer noch da ist, dass er eines Tages zu den Klingonen gehören wird. Er will dann eine wilde Torga reiten und auf die Jagd gehen. Zur Siedlung, so der Junge weiter, will er nur noch kommen, um Felle einzutauschen. Die weibliche Klingonin entgegnet, dass der Junge die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen wird, sich zu beweisen, wenn er das Alter dafür erreicht hat. Sie erklärt weiter, dass er sich dann, sofern er dafür bereit ist, einen klingonischen Namen aussuchen und sich ihnen anschließen kann. Nun berichtet der Anführer der Klingonen, dass sich die Söhne des Mogh treffen werden, um Worfs Ankunft zu feiern. Er gibt an, dass es für sie eine große Ehre wäre, wenn Worf am Abend mit ihnen feiern würde. Worf erwidert, dass er dies sehr gerne tun würde, woraufhin der Anführer der Gruppe ihm mitteilt, dass sie ihn bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit abholen werden. Dann gehen die Klingonen. Nun erklärt Bashir, dass er wohl nicht die einzige Legende auf dem Planeten ist. thumb|Jadzia erfährt von ihrer Hochzeit mit Worf Unterdessen unterhalten sich Jadzia und Yedrin im Maschinenraum der Defiant. Die Frau erklärt, dass sie mit der synchronisierung der Schildgeneratoren beginnen können, sobald die Emitterphalanx rekalibriert ist. Yedrin ist erfreut, sind sie doch schneller als er dachte. Als Jadzia nun mit der Hand durch ihr Haar fährt, muss er schmunzeln. Die Frau erkundigt sich, was los ist, woraufhin Yedrin entgegnet, dass ihn dies an etwas erinnert. Er berichtet, dass Jadzia sich im Sommer nach dem Absturz wegen der Hitze die Haare kurzschnitt. Dann gibt der Mann an, dass Worf es hasste und so versprach sie, es sich bis zur Hochzeit wieder wachsen zu lassen. Erstaunt will Jadzia wissen, ob sie wirklich geheiratet haben. Yerdin bestätigt dies. Dann berichtet er, dass sie im Herbst heirateten und Benjamin für die Zeremonie verantwortlich war. Etwas erheitert erklärt er, dass er nie den Treueschwur von Worf vergessen wird. Damals empfand er ihn als erschütternd. Nach den Ausführungen will Jadzia wissen, ob sie glücklich miteinander waren Yedrin bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass Worf ein guter Mann ist. Doch die Frau ist davon nicht immer überzeugt, da es manchmal nicht einfach mit dem Klingonen ist. Allerdings verspricht Yedrin, dass sie ihn schon noch in den Griff bekommen wird. In der Siedlung schwärmt Bashir immer noch von seiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Urenkelin und berichtet dem Chief erneut, dass sie Ärztin ist. O'Brien entgegnet, dass er das nun schon zwei Mal gehört hat. Nun berichtet der Doktor, dass sie ihm Bilder zeigte, die bis zu ihm zurückreichten. Dann erkundigt er sich beim Chief, ob dieser weiß, mit wem er nach dem Absturz zusammen sein wird, um die Frage dann selbst zu beantworten. Er erklärt, dass er mit Angie Kirby zusammen sein wird. Nun will O'Brien wissen, wer das ist. Bashir wusste das bisher auch nicht und erklärt, dass er erfahren hat, dass sie wohl letzte Woche an Bord der Station kam. Er plant sie zu fragen, ob sie nach der Rückkehr nach Deep Space 9, mit ihm ausgehen will, da sie sich auf Gaia wohl gut verstanden. Dann kommt der Arzt auf das ungeliebte Thema des Chiefs zu sprechen und erinnert ihn daran, dass er wohl mit Rita Tannenbaum zusammen sein wird. Doch O'Brien will davon nichts hören und erinnert Bashir daran, dass er zu Hause Frau und Kinder hat. Nun entschuldigt sich der Doktor und lässt den Chief alleine. Unterdessen wird O'Brien von den beiden Mädchen Lisa und Molly beobachtet. Ihm ist die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich unangenehm. Dann wendet er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. thumb|Kira und Odo besuchen Kiras Grab Mittlerweile befinden sich Odo und Kira in der Nähe des Grabes der Bajoranerin. Die beiden sitzen im Gras und die Bajoranerin betet. Dann schaut sie den Wechselbalg an und erklärt. Dass es ein Gebet am einenen Grab sicher bisher noch nicht gab. Odo pflichtet dem bei und erklärt, dass die Propheten sicher sehr verwirrt sein werden, wenn sie das Gebet hören. Kira kann ihnen das nicht einmal übel nehmen. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie bei der Geschichte mit dem Quantenduplikat ein merkwürdiges Gefühl hat. Der Wechsebalg versteht dies nicht, da dank Yedrins Plan ihre Zeitlinie bestehen bleibt und Kira kehrt zudem rechtzeitig zur Station zurück für ihre Behandlung. Doch Kira entgegnet, dass sie immer daran glaubte, dass alle ein Schicksal haben und nun, so die Frau, versuchen sie es mit technischen Hilfsmitteln zu lösen. Sie weiß nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Doch Odo weiß genau, was er davon halten soll. Ihm bedeutet es sehr viel, dass sie zurück nach Hause kommt. Für ihn selbst wird sich dadurch nichts verändern. Er, so der Wechselbalg weiter, hatte sie vor 200 Jahren verloren, allerdings wird sich für den anderen Odo im Schiff plötzlich alles ändern, da er sie nicht verlieren wird. Odo erklärt, dass er sich viel besser fühlt, seitdem er dies weiß. Nun erklärt Kira, dass der Mann sich sehr verändert hat. Sie erklärt, dass er zuvor sehr verschlossen war. Daraufhin entgegnet Odo, dass er sich verändert hat und er ist sich sicher, dass sich der Odo, den sie kennt, auch verändern wird, wenn sie Geduld mit ihm hat. Nun fragt Kira, ob sie zurückgehen sollen. Odo ist damit einverstanden. Er hilft der Frau aufzustehen und während sie zurück zur Siedlung gehen, halten sie sich an der Hand. thumb|Sisko erfährt die Wahrheit In der Siedlung wirft Sisko sich mit einigen Kindern einen Baseball zu. Dann wird er von Jadzia unterbrochen. Die Trill erklärt, dass sie reden müssen und sie berichtet, dass sie sich die Sensorenlogbücher vom Absturz angesehen hat. Dabei, so die Frau, fand sie etwas sehr dubioses. Die beiden suchen sich einen ruhigen Platz zum Reden. Dann berichtet Jadzia, dass die Quantenfluktuationen in der Barriere gegen Null gehen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dazu liegt bei einer Milliarde zu eins. Der Captain erkundigt sich, was das zu bedeuten hat, woraufhin die Frau erklärt, dass Yedrin die Logbücher gefälscht hat. Doch Sisko versteht nicht, weshalb der Mann dies tun soll. Allerdings erklärt Jadzia, dass es ihm darum ging, dass sie denken sollten, dass sein Plan funktioniert. Sie erklärt jedoch, dass der Plan nicht funktionieren und es somit keine duplizierte Defiant geben wird. Dax erklärt, dass Jedrin in jedem Falle wollte, dass die eine Defiant in die Vergangenheit reist. Sisko versteht, dass der Mann damit erreichen will, dass sich die Geschichte widerholt. Dax bestätigt dies und erklärt, dass Kira gestorben wäre, wenn sie die Fälschung nicht entdeckt hätte. Akt III: Akt IV: Akt V: Hintergrundinformationen *Die Folge arbeitet nach dem gleichen Prinzip wie bei , auch hier geht es um einen Reise durch die Zeit, bei der die beiden Gruppen in der Gegenwart aufeinander treffen. Durch die Verhinderung der Zeitreise verliert sich auch die Zeitlinie. *Der Prolog des ersten Romans der Trilogie Star Trek: Destiny spielt zeitlich genau nach dieser Episode, wie zu Beginn des Buches erwähnt wird. *Es haben sich in der Episode logische Fehler eingeschlichen: **Odo hätte längst am morphogenen Virus sterben müssen, ist aber nach zweihundert Jahren immer noch bester Gesundheit. **Zu Beginn der Episode berichtet Yedrin, dass Miles O'Brien zehn Jahre brauchte, um sich damit abzufinden, dass er seine Familie nicht wiedersehen wird und erst danach Fähnrich Tannenbaum heiratete. Am Ende der Episode, ist es jedoch er selbst, der auf Sisko zugeht und ihm sagt, dass man die 8.000 Bewohner des Planeten nicht sterben lassen kann. Somit findet er sich entgegen der ursprünglichen Aussage schon vor der Rückreise in die Vergangenheit, mit den Konsequenzen ab. Dies bedeutet im Umkehrschluss aber, dass Miles nach dem Absturz entweder freiwillig zehn Jahre warten muss, bis er sich seinem Schicksal ergibt, oder dass er sich früher mit ihr einlässt und somit die Zukunft verändert. **Es ist nicht nachvollziehbar, weshalb die Kinder auf Gaia, die Nachfahren eines Föderationsraumschiffes – Das einzige bajoranische Besatzungsmittglied (Kira) stirbt kurz nach dem Absturz der Defiant – die bajoranischen Maßeinheiten für Fläche Tessipate und Kerripate an Stelle von Quadratmeter oder Quadratkilometer lernen. **Benjamin Sisko als der Abgesandte hat für Bajor in der Zukunft eine wichtige Rolle auszufüllen. Spätestens hier hätte Kira als Bajoranerin darauf bestehen müssen, dass der Captain sich selbst rettet. Es geht dabei um eine Abwägung zwischen 8.000 Personen gegenüber mehreren Millionen und dem Schicksal des Abgesandten. *Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) trittin dieser Episode nicht auf. Armin Shimerman (Quark) hat lediglich einen Auftritt als Abbild eines Mathematiklehrers auf dem Bildschirm für die Kinder auf Gaia. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Kinder der Zeit auf st-minutiae.com en:Children of Time (episode) es:Children of Time fr:Children of Time nl:Children of Time Kategorie:Episode (DS9)